


Calcimining Cuddles

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Short One Shot, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: Iago has to paint a new banner for the company, and Zola decides to help out.(Mostly just some fluff i wrote cause i felt like it, i hope you guys enjoy it!!!!)





	

Zola yawned as he stretched his arms out, waking up from his sleep. He lazily got up from the leather couch, blanket falling slowly off his body as he walked off. The small blonde walked to the kitchen as his stomach growled, feeling hungry from having not eaten in the last 10 hours. He walked to the kitchen and looked down in the fridge, grabbing the handle of a carton of milk and closing the door behind him after he grabbed it and got up. Zola set down the carton and grabbed a stepping stool, dragging it to a cabinet then stepping on it. His hand grabbed onto a cereal box, nails poking the box slightly. Zola hummed softly as he poured a bit of cereal into the bowl, waiting until he felt satisfied with the amount in the bowl. However, while pouring milk, he heard something in the bathroom. It sounded like Iago, and whatever he was saying, it seemed to be with great annoyance and impatience to his tone. After he finished making his bowl, Zola put a spoon in the bowl held onto it with one hand, opening the door slowly with his free hand.  “..Iago? Is something wrong?” He asked as he peaked his head in slowly as he opened the door, still holding onto his bowl. Iago wasn’t responding to him, but Zola could smell something off about the air. Was it the smell of.. Fresh paint?

Zola opened the door all the way to see what was going on, looking in front of him as he saw Iago wearing an old and baggy plain white shirt with some old jeans and his hair tied back, something very unlike him. He had bright colored paint stains on his shirt along with some on his jeans and a rather annoyed expression with hints of determination in it. In front of him was a very large thing of white sheet paper, Zola could very well lie down on the sheet of paper with his arms and legs stretched out and he could still fit on it. Aside from him were metal cans with various bright colored paints inside. “Iago, what are you doing?” Zola questioned as Iago turned his head to him, a bit shocked. “Zola? I thought you were asleep! Well, never mind that..” His eyes glanced back over to the paper. “..I have to paint this stupid banner for my boss.. Didn’t even tell me till last minute.” Iago said, speaking rather bitterly. “So your boss just dumped this on you? Sounds like a bummer..” Zola said, sitting down by him. “Yeah, but if i don’t finish this, Garon will probably throw some huge tantrum..” Iago sighed as he grabbed a paint brush left in one of the buckets and rubbed the brim of his nose with the other. 

“Well, maybe..” Zola set the bowl down besides him, getting up a bit to get in reach of a paintbrush as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the paint, Iago watching in confusion. “Maybe it’ll go faster with help?” Zola suggested as Iago looked at him then back to the paper, then simply shrugged. “I suppose i don’t really have much to lose.” Zola smiled as he held onto the brush and moved the cereal a bit further back so that he wouldn’t accidentally knock it over. Zola was pretty excited, it seemed like it had been forever since he had paint as he let out a excited chuckle. “We should probably start off with some reds, that should stick out a bit..” Iago said, having already grabbed the paintbrush with the red coated brush. He began to move his hand back and forth as he painted, Zola dipped his brush into a thing of water besides Iago, the blue paint washing out as Zola leaned over Iago’s lap as the other tried to paint over him. Zola leaned back slowly when he was done, drying it off with his shirt before getting some Red.

Although Iago moved with slow precision and careful nature, he noticed Zola’s movements, although they reached more areas, were more chaotic and excited as he got close to the paper. “Be careful, you’re going to-“ Iago’s words were cut off as some excess paint went onto a surprised Zola’s nose. “..You’re going to get some on your face.” Iago sighed as Zola smiled cheekily and chuckled. “Oops..” He said as Iago sighed and went back to his painting. The painting took them a bit, with Iago moving so slowly and Zola seeming to get more paint on his face then on the canvas, but they managed to get the red layer done. Iago put the paintbrush in the water cup as Zola proceeded to follow, then he laid back on his hands.“Well, that’s one part done..” Iago sighed as Zola got close and looked at him. “What, what do you want?” He asked defensively. “You have paint on your cheek..” Zola chuckled, the paint splatters on his face moving along with it. “Hah, like you have the right to talk, paint face!” He said as he chuckled and Zola touched his own cheek, looking at the red paint on his fingers. He stuck his tongue out slightly in a playful manner, making Iago laugh. “Dork.” Iago said as he was still smiling.

The two got up, deciding to watch some TV while they waited for the paint to dry off before making any more progress. Iago sat down on the couch, Zola sitting besides him as he smiled. Iago grabbed onto the remote, turning on the TV as the audio began to set in. Iago let his hair loose and just watched idly as the television played, he didn’t seem to be paying complete attention to what was going on, and judging by the way Zola’s eyes kept drifting away from the television and to the man sitting up besides him, he wasn’t paying much attention either. Zola yawned softly, resting his head on the side of Iago’s chest “subtly” as Iago looked over to him. Instead of leaning away or pushing him off of him, Iago simply smiled softly and put his hand on Zola’s head, moving his fingers through the blonde’s hair as he watched Zola smiled and blush happily as he leaned his head in a bit closer so Iago could play with his hair easily. After a bit of waiting and Zola taking a small cat nap, Iago turned off the TV and ushered Zola to get up so they could continue painting. Zola yawned and rubbed his eye with his non paint stained sleeve, following Iago close behind as he tied his hair back up. He sat down, grabbing his previously left behind paintbrush and handing another to Zola, whom sat down besides him. 

“So, what should we paint with next? You’re the boss, boss.” Zola chuckled as Iago rolled his eyes. “Perhaps we should add some blacks to this.. Something like this.” He said, dipping his paintbrush in black paint as he began to paint a lacy border around the red paint, Zola following along. “And how about we add some stars?” Zola said as he painted five pointed stars along the four squares of the inside border. “Not bad, not bad at all..” Iago said, putting his hand on his chin and nodding approvingly as Zola grinned. Iago began to paint flowers between the gaps along the wall left by the stars, Zola tried to draw some of his own, but he wasn’t very experienced with drawing flowers so not only did he get black paint on his hands and face, but also his flowers looked somewhat like little black blobs more then they were flowers. Iago sighed as he looked at them, then up to Zola. “Well, i suppose those will do.” He said. “Since we only have a little more space left, we should probably write the company name in here..” He said as he leaned over bit to start writing with his paintbrush, going at a rather slow pace.

Zola watched as Iago moved with slow precision, trying to not jump in and write it for him. “And.. There we… Go.” Iago said as he smirked triumphantly, holding onto his paintbrush, a little bit of black paint splattering onto his face. “NOHR Inc, written in nice black paint.” He said as he looked at Zola, who grinned back. “I’d say we make a pretty good team~” Zola chuckled. "Yeah! This is one of my- I mean.. Our best works." Iago said as Zola looked at him and chuckled softly. "Hey Iago?" Zola said, getting Iago's attention. "Yes? What is it?" He questioned Zola. "I love you." He smiled with his usually crooked smile and Iago blushed softly and smiled back.

 

"..I love you too."


End file.
